The Rebellion
by Dauntless Nephilim
Summary: "Sometime words could be so deceiving and means nothing. But sometime words that are told with honest feeling could be the whole reason." Clary and Sebastian both are train by their father to be the best shadowhunter.Until she meet Jace and the other.R
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

**A/N: Disclaimer for the whole story, I do not own the character in this story. It all belongs to the author Cassandra Clare.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

_**"Sometime words could be so deceiving and means nothing.**_

_**But sometime words that were told with an honest feeling could be the whole reason."**_

_** -author-  
**_

* * *

**Summary:**

There are **two** divided level in Shadow World.

'**The Dark Side**' and '**The Light Side**'.

The Dark side resident are **Nephilim** that controlled by '**Churc****h**', and **The Downworlders **that controlled by their each **leader group**. The downworlders has **four** groups. The Children of Moon known as **Werewolf**. The Children of Night known as **Vampire**. The Children of Lilith known as **Warlock**, and The **Fairies**. The one who rules the Dark side is '**The Clave**'. **Anyone** could be a member or the leader of the clave, even the resident from the downworlders. It was decided by the most vote of each leader group give for the candidates.

The Light side people, they are called **The Sky Resident**. There are two Resident, **The Knight** and **The Royal**. The Knight is **chosen** from the best of the best Nephilim. Member of The Knight each will be given **one special power** to fight the demons from The Royal, sometimes the power of strong energy, the power to jump so high, the power to fly, the power to control water, and many more.

The Royal is the **highest** ruler of Shadow World. **No ordinary** Nephilim or downworlders can become The Royal. They must have **pure blood **run through their body. That means they have to be from the origin '**Angel**' family. And the leader of the royals knows as **Seraph**. Seraph was chosen by the next family **heir**. And so The Royals was known as **The Kingdom of Angel**.

Shadow World, the world that no ordinary human can see, but human still part on it. The world filled with **demons** roaming in the night…

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 : _'BEGINNING'_**

A nine year old little girl laying on the field of grass in the middle of bright sky. Her red hair blow by the wind, and she really enjoy the feeling. Her soft green eyes mirrored the sky was dazed looking at nothing, like she wasn't here and she was remembering past memories. Her hand reached up like she can touch the sky and feels the softness of the cloud.

She let her hand falls to the ground and looked at the new dark cloud, she chuckled because the cloud resembling what her brother feeling would be right now, angry, scary, and worried. She quickly stood up and ran before the rain catch her. She just about to leave the field, but she looked back and took a quick glance to the field. There were glowing light in nearly every trees and bushes. She smiled knowing what they are.

"See you again." she whisper.

Her body was wet even though she used the forest tree to cover her, but there was no luck. When she reached the garden house, she could see someone standing in the front door, an 11 year old boy with silver blond hair and black eyes.

"I told you it would rain Clary." His look was relieved. He handed her a towel and let her get inside the house.

"I know you always right Sebastian." She said and made the boy rolled his eyes.

"Where were you? I thought you know we would be moving in-..." he took a quick glance at his watch "...-exactly one hour." He then looked up to the girl, but she wasn't there, waiting to be scold.

"Clarissa!" he groaned. The girl yet again escaped from his scolding quick like a cat.

"I'm not done." Sebastian shouted.

A little head peaked at the third door in the hallway from where his stand. She folded her hand in her chest, "I get what you mean Seb, and I'm standing there waiting for your long speech wouldn't help the situation." she started to walk back to the door but her brother word stop her.

"Wait," He sighed, and went to her side "Where did you go anyway?"

The girl frown her eyebrows and looked away. Suddenly the wall beside her looked so interested, even though it's just a plain white wall.

"Nowhere you practically interested." she said.

The boy sighed again, "You went to the field right?"

The girl pouted, "If you don't want us to be late, I'm going to take a bath now." she closed the door.

She prepared the bath and dip in. The bubbles started to show when she poured the soap.

She relaxed and the thought of Seb got so annoyed with her came. Seb should loosen up his string. After a man came to their house, telling him something about another man want to meet them, he became so sensitive. Not like he's a gay, but why should they move from this orphan, just because a man want to meet them? They could come back in here after they meet him right? But the man told them to move to the city. And Sebastian agreed right away.

"Stupid Seb." she said, but because her mouth was in the water, only bubbles came.

* * *

A horn of car suddenly heard and he peeked to the window. "Well that's our ride."

"Good bye Sebastian, Clary." Ms. Dina hugged them both. She was the one who had the orphan house and taking care all of us.

"Thank you for everything Ms. Dina." he looked around the room for awhile, and smiled. "Let's go Clary. You would be so happy to meet this person."

"Yippie." she said without the excitement but she just standing there while his brother scowled at her, "I'll catch you up in a minute Seb."

Sebastian looked to her sister and the look of understood showed in his eye, "Don't take too long." He grabbed his jacket and their bag.

"Don't worry, you would be so annoyed and leave without me." she smirked.

He just chuckled, "I promise you, we'll come back here sometime."

The girl surprised by his brother word, Sebastian will definitely keep his promise. When it's her tenth birthday, Sebastian promised her a bath with pudding. And he did, he made lots of pudding and placed it in the bath and Clary bathed in it. So she happy Sebastian promised that.

"Great!" she smiled so big, and that made Sebastian laughed even more as he ran through the rain into the car.

Suddenly a sound of scream came from the back door, "I'm sorry Clary, I can't stay longer, Fiona maybe have a potty issues."

"It's okay Ms. Dina. Thank you, I'll miss you." She hugged her for much longer and Ms. Dina gave her an apologetic smile when they heard another piercing cry.

"I'll miss you too. Goodbye." Ms. Dina gave her a quick peck on her forehead and went to see little Fiona.

Clary sat back in her favorite chair. She likes this chair because it's close to the fireplace, and she like to read tons of books in here. And straight ahead, she could see the view of mountain and forest surrounded the house. And if she lit her head a little, she could watch her favorite show on the TV. She glance the room and tried to keep the image to her memories.

She remembered a song, "When you lost, on your journey... Don't be scared...Your soul will know, your heart will feel, that your family will be waiting for you... to come back home...come back home...come back home..."

* * *

The trip wasn't that much fun, the man who drives the car, looked so serious, and answered only few words every time Clary tried to start a conversation with him.

"So I'm so happy and nearly too happy to meet this... quite person?" Clary whispered to Sebastian and pointed to the driver, he rolled his eyes.

"Not this person, he's just taking us to the man who I mean you would be so happy to meet."

"Oh, what kind of person is he?"

"Well he's-..." Sebastian rubbed his temple whenever he's in deep thought. "…-brave, discipline, though, smart and a strong man."

The driver guy looked through the mirror to see them clearly. "You forgot the fact that he could make everyone listen to him with his charisma." said the driver. That made the sibling surprised.

Clary frowned up her eyebrow. "He sounds intimidating to me rather than a happy person."

Sebastian looked amused towards her, "Yeah you right. He could be so intimidating even makes you scare like a rat."

"Are you serious?" Clary looked to his brother like he turned into a frog.

"Yes, deadly serious."

Sebastian was really serious if he said that, and Clary didn't doubt it anymore. But the thought they would be very happy to meet an intimidating person made her scared.

Clary didn't know how much time past. She just realizes they already on the asphalt road, not dirt road. And she couldn't see the forest again, "Mr. Driver how much longer?" Clary felt so bored and her ass is sore from sitting so long.

"It's Pedro." he said. Took couple of seconds to make Clary realize that was Mr. Driver name.

"Pedro, how much longer till we arrive?" she asked again.

"Don't worry little miss, we nearly reach the town now." he said making her scoffed. She gave Sebastian a question look but Sebastian quickly looked away to the window. And Clary knows he's hiding something.

The car suddenly stop in front the tallest building Clary ever seen. The girl looked up and amazed, the building was so artistic and everything covered in big glass window. Just like a sword challenging the sky.

"Go ahead to the receptionist, say that you have appointment with Mr. Valentine. I'll pick you again after you done." Pedro waved and drive the car left them alone. They wondered how Pedro would know when they already done talking with this Mr. Valentine?

"Well we better get going now rather than dozing here." Sebastian scoffed.

"Are you sure about this?" Clary glared the big glass door like it was the entrance of lion liar.

"Yeah, trust me Clary. Why are you so nervous anyway?" Sebastian chuckled and walked to the front door. Her glares turned to Sebastian. She tried to pace with her brother. And it's quite hard because Sebastian has long legs rather than her short legs.

"Oh I don't know? The man must be very rich, he got this tall building." She waved her hand to the building "And CLEARLY very important."

"How do you even know he's important? Maybe he's just working here as an employee?" Sebastian pushed the door. She rolled her eyeballs and tilt her head to the receptionist woman.

"Anyway what's with Pedro and his little miss and little master?"

"I bet he want to be our butler." Sebastian raised one of his eyebrow and grinned. "Pedro just teasing you Clary." But Clary still keeps her hard looks. And Sebastian know, Clary won't let this conversations go. He told the receptionist and she told them to use the elevator to reach the 125th floor. They went to the elevator and looked the number. There were no button, just number and arrow printed to the elevator wall. But when Sebastian nearly touch the 125 number, it light up, and the elevator doors closed.

"Why you sound so worried?" Sebastian patted Clary head.

"I've got this bad feeling, something really terrible going to happen Sebastian."

"Don't worry okay?" Sebastian sighed and decided to let her know. Sebastian looked straight to Clary eyes, and the girl knows he was serious now, "The man, Mr. Valentine? He is our..."

"Our what?"

"He's our dad."

She gasped, confused, "I- thought you said our parents already died!" Sebastian shook his head slowly.

"You LIED to me?" Clary eyes widened, looked hurt. She can't believe Sebastian lied to her. Because after all this time, Sebastian never lie to her.

"Clary." Sebastian looked worried with the sudden reaction Clary gave him. "I'm sorry it's very complicated. He-"

But Clary never heard what's with he-. The elevator doors opened and two tall man, all dressed in black complete with the black sunglasses, looked at them. She was surprised and stepped back. But Sebastian pushed her forward and took her hand to lead her towards the only door there who guarded by the two man.

"We have an appointment with Mr. Valentine." Sebastian said.

"Names?" the left guard asked.

"Sebastian and Clarissa Morgenstern." Sebastian said and Clary head shot up to look at him again, glaring. Clary only know that their last name wasn't Morgenstern, their last name _supposed_ to be Fray. That made two lies Sebastian had done, but then who knows? Maybe he lied to her every times.

The right guard talked to the ear piece he wore, "There are a boy named Sebastian Morgenstern and a girl named Clarissa Morgenstern want to meet you sir... Yes sir." he turned his face without even move his body a bit, which made him looked like skeleton in the scary movies when he does that, and then he nodded to the left guard.

"Follow me." the left guard walked to the left wall and touch his hand to the wall. Suddenly the wall sliced in the middle and moves to the side, showing them a long lobby.

They followed the guard and reached to the door in the end of lobby. He opened the door and motioned them to get inside. They went inside the big square room and stunned.

On the right side, the wall was all covered with big window glass. And on the front and left side wall, it was covered with many books and slips of many swords and weapons. It seems kind like a library or weapon museum. It even had a stair in the corner of left side, that lead to the second level library.

On the near center of it, there was a big table with tall chair in the back of it and two little chairs in the front. In the corner right, there was a long comfy chair and a big flat screen TV. It was on but the sound was in mute.

There's a man standing in front the window glass, looking at the beautiful view of 125th floor could get, and that means he can see the view of all the town. That man has silver blond hair like Sebastian, but Clary can't see his face, she can only see his back.

"Ah, you both already here." the man turned around and looked at them. Clary thought Valentine was indeed handsome and full of charisma. His body is well build with strong muscle, and he's tall with short cut hair. His appearance is hard, showing how discipline he was, and well, intimidating.

"Hello dad." Sebastian smiled so happily, but Clary didn't even move her mouth a bit. She still mad with both of them.

"Sebastian, Clarissa." Valentine smiled back to him, but looked -or pretended to be surprise at Clary.

"What's wrong Clarissa, you don't seem quite happy to meet me?" he walked towards them.

"I don't know you. And I want to go back home." Clary glare turned to Sebastian in the last word, demanding her order from Sebastian.

But the one who answered her demand was Valentine, "No Clarissa. You're going to stay here now. This is your home." Valentine still smiled.

"NO, I want to go home." Clary still locked her eyes to her brother eyes that turned dark.

"Clary, don't be rude to dad!" Sebastian said through gritted teeth.

"Rude? How much more rude is acting what I'm supposed to be compared to a parent who leave their child living alone for almost ten years and he doesn't show any guilty like it was never happened?" she glared her dad.

Valentine looked hurt, "Clarissa, I'm sorry. If I was more quick finding you both then I would be really happy to spend all those lonely years with you." Valentine caressed her cheek and in a second Clary body froze. Her dad hand was cold.

"You search for us?" Clary voice turned to whisper but Valentine could hear it and nodded. The little girl looked to her big brother with the corner of her eye. The boy looked sad.

"Yes, your mom Jocelyn hide you both from me. She thought you couldn't handle life in my world."

"What world?" She remembered the two guards who dressed all in black, "Mafia World?" Clary tried to raise one of her eyebrow but failed and raised her two eyebrows.

Valentine looked amused. "No and maybe yes. But what I mean is Shadow World."

Clary gasped, and she felt so dumb to ask this, even though she still a ten years old girl, but her mom strictly made her into a grown up girl. She didn't even want to read a fantasy book for Clary and said that it's absolutely not true. But deep down Clary know something, "Is it about fairies are really exist in this world?" she whispered her question.

Valentine looked surprised but then looked to Sebastian with confused face, then turned back again after Sebastian shook his head, "Yes and many more underworld creature are still exist too." His smile suddenly whipped off, for a second he looks like a murderer, "And I will turn you both into the best shadowhunter."

* * *

** ({}) 6 years later ({})**

* * *

Clary woke up with a scream and heavy breathing. She rubbed her forehead and brushed her hair back with her two hands. She's sweating, and her eyes widened in horror. She saw that dream again, a dream about war, angels came from the sky, demons crawling from underneath the earth, her mom screaming, a vampire and a werewolf smiling deathly, Sebastian dripping with blood, a blond man with gold eyes cried, and her dad stabbed her.

Suddenly her door slammed open, "Clary," Sebastian eyes scanned her room "what happen?" his eyes met her.

"N-nothing Seb." Clary blinked her eyes trying to whip off the tear that threaten to fall.

"I hear you scre-…"

"Groaning, you hear me groaning." Clary jumped off her bed. "See? I'm still on my training cloth when I fell asleep, and I'm stinks, that's why. So I'm gonna take a shower." Clary pushed her brother out of her room.

"You can't fool me Clarissa."

"Don't call me Clarissa." She hates it when anyone calls her that.

"Then don't call me Seb!" Sebastian growled.

"Fine Sebastian, get out!" Clary slammed her door close. She slump to the ground. She felt really tired. After she met her dad for the first time, Clary and Sebastian had been training so hard and deadly for any demon, and her dad treat her too caring -scratch that- too strict. She can't go anywhere else other than the manor and somewhere else if it's not her dad who command her to go. But Sebastian can go out whenever and wherever he want.

And talk about Sebastian, actually he isn't her real brother. Clary was adopted by Valentine when she was a new born baby, saying that her death parents was murdered and left her for them to take care. But she does have Valentine blood in her because when they found her, she was losing lots of blood. So Valentine donor his blood for her.

Living in the mansion all the time means, she can only meet Sebastian, Pedro –who really turns to be their butler- and Luke. Luke or Lucian, he's their guardian and Valentine most loyal subordinate, although Clary likes Luke more than her dad. Luke is kind, caring and he's funny too.

And the last is Simon. But Simon didn't live in their mansion. She never told anyone except Simon that she can visit someone dream. Somehow, in one night when she just started to sleep, she felt being pulled to his dream. But that was worth it. Simon is funny and sarcastic vampire. He's the only friend around her age she has. And from that day on, she keeps visiting Simon dream. But Clary didn't tell him about her family and so does Simon.

"Clary,-" that girl nearly jump from surprise. Sebastian was still behind her door, "-dad said he would take us to a party, an important party in one hour. Dress nicely." She heard Sebastian footstep walked away.

So her dad wanted her to dress up nicely and she always have to do what her dad said. And so, she will dress up nicely. After she took a fresh long shower, she picked her outfit. It's a black tube dress that showed her body curve and black plump high heels. She let her hair fall in wavy style on her shoulder and put on a bit lip gloss. She hid her seraph knifes in her both thighs as she checked her looks in the mirror with smirk plaster on her face.

"Clary, are you done?" Sebastian opened up the door.

"Not yet," she said with a sexy smirk she had in her face. Sebastian eyes checking on her, and widened. "I can't put on this necklace myself."

"Let me." Sebastian took the beautiful silver necklace from her and moved to her back. Then he circled his arm around her and put the necklace on her. He grabs Clary shoulder and turned her around facing him.

"You look so sexy." He smirked.

Clary raised one eyebrow, "You don't sound mad."

"Why would I be mad?"

"Hello," Clary widened her eyes and scoffed, she pointed to her dress, "I'm dressing _nicely_ to an important party."

"Yeah _nicely_ sexy." He laughed, "No, I enjoys dad get trouble because of us _a lot_ actually." He crooked a grin.

Clary wondered why he said _us_. That's when she finally see what his outfit right now, "You're quite hot too Seb." Clary smirked. He was wearing white pants, black button up top, black shoes, and a black tux on his hand. His up two buttons was off, showing him his well build chest a bit.

"Let's go down and make him surprise how great we are." He circled his arm around Clary waist.

Valentine and Pedro were waiting them near the front door, when they walked down the stairs.

"Sebastian, Clarissa!" Valentine shouted, Clary already know what her dad would say, that he don't like their outfits and he didn't raise her so she can be a whore, but to be a respectable daughter. And instead saying that, Valentine made them surprised. He was checking them both and scoffed, "You both late three minutes. Hurry up get in the car."

"Yes dad." They chorused together and followed their dad to the car.

The drive was quite long, Clary glad that their dad wasn't in the same limo they ride. He was in the front limo with Luke and someone. But now she was bored. So she started playing with Sebastian hand, drawing little shape in his palm, tickles it around and Sebastian would tickle it back, or drawing letter with her little finger.

"Clary stop it, you bothering me." Sebastian squeezed her hand so her fingers stop moving in his hand. Clary though if Sebastian wasn't her really brother, she would be so happy they're holding hand together. But Clary can't think like that. To her Sebastian will always be the only brother she loved.

Clary rested her head on Sebastian lap "Whose ball are we going to Seb?" she started playing again but now she plays with the ring on his finger. Clary wearing one of those Morgenstern ring too. Their dad gave them.

"A High Warlock from Brooklyn his name Magnus Bane." Sebastian sighed and let Clary plays. He wasn't too eager for this party. His dad told him that it was a social gathering party. So that means, less drinking and more crappy talk.

Clary surprised. Simon said that he would be there with some friends. But how can they attend such an important party like that? She already stops playing Sebastian hand for awhile, and that make Sebastian curious. He was looking down to Clary and raised one eyebrow.

"Remember? He's the one on the black list." Sebastian said. And she did remember her dad blacklist of his enemy in the political business. Their dad wants to be the leader of The Clave. And apparently Magnus Bane has issues with their dad. And he –well some peoples- didn't really agree about him being their leader.

"Yeah I remember." The girl sat up and leaned on the car side, "are there going to be a lot of Underworld peoples in the party?"

"Some leaders maybe." Now Sebastian started to rub Clary hand with his thumb, "why did you ask?"

"Hmm?" She wasn't paying attention at him because she was worried and also excited. Finally, she can meet Simon in real life! Clary was also amazed by the house that she's seeing right now through the car window. It was so big like a castle and the iron gates are really high with arrow on the top.

"You asking this because of what?" Sebastian repeated his question.

"Oh no reason is just.. um I wish I bring more weapons with me right now." Clary said while biting her low lip.

Sebastian chuckled, "Don't worry. I'll be by your side every time Clary."

"Then I won't be worried." Clary thought she will be worried because she can't search Simon if Sebastian will be there with her every time.

Then they finally arrived at the castle that Clary just saw before.

"Clarissa, I will introduce you as Sebastian partner." Valentine was straightening his tie.

Clary immediately shot her head up, looking at Valentine eyes, "But dad-"

"You can still call me dad. Even though you're my adoption and my only daughter, you will marry Sebastian later and eventually be my daughter."

Clary wanted to object, but she knew she can't do that. Valentine was too demanding. Luke gave her a concerned look.

"It hurts my feeling if you object it, you know." Sebastian locked his hand with Clary hand.

"No I don't want to hurt your feeling. I-"

"Good, this will work out well Clarissa." Sebastian smiled happily and kissed her hand that he was holding.

Clary sigh, she never thought this would happen. And now she was forced to marry him. She just loved Sebastian as her brother not a lover.

They followed Valentine to the ballroom, Luke was behind them. They immediately welcomed by a really tall man wearing black and blue stripe shiny top, and dark red skinny jeans, with a long black hat magician hat.

"Mr. Valentine Morgenstern and Lucian from The Keys, welcome to my party." He said with smug smirk on his face. Clary could see many glitters around his blue hair. He's like a rock star on the TV.

"Thank you for inviting us Magnus Bane." Valentine smiled slightly at him, "If you don't mind, I bring my son, Sebastian, and his partner, Clarissa with me." Magnus looked at Valentine and Sebastian, but he was nearly shocked seeing Clary.

"Oh sure I don't mind at all! In fact I prepared the teenage party just through that door. And as for the Adult party just right up stair."

"No, they will be following us."

"Ahh fine with me." Magnus Bane leading them upstairs and they can see many people or underworld people wearing any kind of luxury wear in there.

There's a vampire wearing a long red cloak, with glittering black vast. There's a Nephilim woman wearing a dress filled with many diamonds crystal. There's a warlock, wearing some robe that changed it colors every time he moves. Magnus Bane itself looked so outstanding.

When Valentine and the others arrive, everyone suddenly grew silent. Some Nephilim and Warlock immediately greeted him.

"Mr. Morgenstern! Is great to finally have you with us in this party!" A well build up man with big muscle offers his hand to Valentine which he shook it.

"Ah pardon me. I must check some problem downstairs." Magnus Bane excuses himself and left them. Only to be greeted with many more people in that room.

"Valentine! Lucian!" a tall man with black hair, patted Luke shoulder. He was followed by a beautiful woman that has a long black hair with blue eyes.

"Robert and Maryse." Luke smiled to them, and patted Robert back, he just nodded to the woman.

"I believe you both would definitely come to this party." Robert shook hand with Valentine too.

"We are. And I bring my son also with me." Valentine said and made them surprise.

"I'm Sebastian Morgenstern." Sebastian smiled to them.

"Robert Lightwood, and this is my wife, Maryse Lightwood." He said and shakes their hand.

"Why didn't you tell us you had found your missing son Valentine?" Maryse said.

"Dad doesn't like being over too dramatic." Sebastian said.

"Nonsense! Your dad was so happy when you were born. He never let anyone hold you except Jocelyn, not even me!" Maryse soft laugh filled the air.

"Yes well, quite a thing happened a lot these past few years to me." Valentine caressed Clary shoulder, "And let me introduce you to my gorgeous daughter."

"I'm Clarissa Fairchild. It's nice to meet you." Clary said with a fake smile in her face. And only Sebastian, Luke, and Valentine know it.

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Robert said surprised, and Maryse looked sad.

"She's my adopted child. And she's Sebastian partner."

"You looks exactly like Jocelyn." Maryse said and smiled to her.

"That's why dad let me use mom family name. And thank you, I got that quite a lot actually." Clary said politely.

"Yes I believe you have dear." Maryse caressed her cheek. Clary though Maryse was sad about something every time they mentioned Jocelyn.

Then they started to talk about politic crap. Sebastian were asked several times by Valentine so he can keep up with the conversation. But Clary just smiles here and there. But then she talked with Maryse about her own children.

"Valentine, your kids must be very bored in here. Why don't you let them have fun a bit?" Maryse suddenly said.

"Yeah. I would like them to meet all my kids, they are downstairs actually." Robert said.

"Fine, you both can go. Let's go to a more private place to discuss this Robert, Lucian, Maryse." Valentine waved to Clary and Sebastian.

"I'll catch you all later. I'm going to check the kids first." Maryse said and offered to take Clary and Sebastian downstairs.

They followed her, and reached the big door downstairs. The place was totally the opposite of the upstairs room. It was all dark and beaming with lights from the ceiling and blasted with loud music. The foods here were more weird, and also the people. There were many creatures dancing their body in the middle of the room, and Clary felt like she just turned into Alice in Woderworld. She stunned for awhile until Sebastian pulled her hand to follow Maryse inside the room. Her eyes widened to search for Simon, but she can't find him in this packed room.

"Clarissa, Sebastian," Maryse called them and they looked at her.

She was with a mini copy of her in teenage age. The tall girl also had a long black hair and blue piercing eye.

"This is Isabelle, my daughter." Isabelle smirked to them and plus a wink for Sebastian.

"This is Alec, my eldest son." Alec has a dark hair, blue eyes, slim body and tall like his mother. He nodded to both of them and looked uninterested.

"And this is Jace, my adoption son." Maryse said.

Clary wasn't too interested with Maryse kids, cause she was too focused finding where Simon could be. But then she politely looked to them and froze when she saw him.

The gold hair and gold eye boy. Just like in every dream she had, so handsome, perfect, charming, but yet his eyes was so sad until he saw her. They stared for awhile, and didn't realize Maryse was introducing her and Sebastian to them.

"This is Sebastian Morgenstern, Uncle Valentine son and his partner, Clarissa Fairchild. She was adopted by Valentine just like you Jace."

"Is great we shared a common thing, Clarissa." Jace smirked.

"It's Clary actually." Clary scoffed.

"Kids I'm going to leave you all here, Valentine, your dad, Lucian and I have an important meeting. We'll pick you-"

"No need mom, we can come back to the Institute by our self." Alec said.

"Ah good. See you then." Maryse left the big door, and Isabelle immediately clung to Sebastian.

"So let's leave the love birds alone and find some drinks." Clary smirked and took Alec and Jace hands heading towards the bar. If Sebastian too occupied by Isabelle, she can freely looking for Simon. They found the bar and Clary sat in the middle of them.

"Where do you live Clary?" Alec started asked while they waiting the bartender come.

"Somewhere you don't know. How about you?" Alec was about to answer but Jace cut him,

"Ah, somewhere you definitely know then." Jace said looked amused.

"Yeah right, is the Institute Maryse talked about right?" She said and the bartender finally came. They ordered a drink.

"Clever, for a short girl like you." Jace scoffed.

Clary glared him. No one can ever call her short even Sebastian. Clary took a sip of her drink. The drink was delicious and sweet, but burned her throat.

"I thought Sebastian is your partner, but you seems don't care Izzy with him right now." Jace said.

The girl shrugged, "He can do whatever he likes." Clary took a gulp again. She like the feels her throat burned and all the heavy though get away. When she ordered the sixth drink, Jace suddenly stop her.

"Have you ever drunk this thing? You can't drink it too much you know?" Jace snatched the drink.

"No I haven't. I've never been in a party like this. Actually I've never went anywhere else except our manor." Clary feels very stupid that she never goes to a place this fun. Instead she always does what her father said.

Jace and Alec surprised she said that, even though Clary seems drunk already, but sometime drunk people tend to said the true things.

"And why is that?" Alec asked.

"You see I've to be the 'GOOD' girl around my dad and do whatever he said. But he wasn't even my real dad." Clary huffed to her empty glass and glanced her full glass Jace holding, "I wish I can be what he want."

"Must be very tired then." Jace looked sad to her he seems remembered about his past memories, then he smirked to her, "But don't give up. I think you can do it."

Clary feels a warm feeling in her heart when she heard Jace said that. There's a bit of spirit building inside of her. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know it." Jace smiled so big to her, and that make her heart skip a beat. She stared him for awhile, the pure confident in Jace gold eyes make her smile too. His soft laugh filled her head. And she thought that Jace was so beautiful when he smile. His gleaming bright hair, and she wondered how it feel to touch it, must be so soft. He was wearing a white v-neck shirt and his muscle show up from it. Jace looked so hot. He was so bright in this dark room. Clary can't take her eyes away from Jace, but then Jace looked amused with a smug smirk on his face. She blushed, she had been caught checking him out.

She looked away and started scanning the room. She remembered she was looking for Simon and Jace and Alec notice it.

"Who are you searching for?" Alec asked again.

"If you search for Izzy and your 'boyfriend' they are there on the dance floor." Jace pointed his finger to the middle of the room.

Clary wasn't searching for them, but her eyes passed them, they were having quite a dance, and there she saw Simon passing through towards them.

"Did my eyes just deceive me?" Simon said shocked.

"What, you can't control your own eyes?" Clary grinned and so does Simon, showing his two sharp vampire teeth.

Simon shook his head, "So it wasn't just a nice dream afterall."

"This kind of place is your 'nice' dream nightboy?" Jace scoffed, "Try dream harder next time."

Simon wasn't realizing the two guys around Clary, until he said that, and he seems surprised.

"The great shadow hunter Jace Wayland and Alec Lightwood." Simon mocked.

Jace looked amused but Alec looked interested, "Ah the Daywalker Simmen?"

"My name's Simon." Simon said through gritted teeth.

"You already meet this nightboy before?" Jace asked Clary, ignoring Simon.

"Ye-p" Clary said popping the –p.

"I thought you never leave your manor?" Alec confused.

"It's a complicated story." Clary answered, she was annoyed with all the question.

"Clarissa, you know him?" Sebastian suddenly came behind Simon. Isabelle followed closely looking all drunk and Alec pulled her aside trying to lecture his sister.

"Clarissa!" Sebastian still asking her. Clary was already drunk she doesn't really care about telling her secret. She thinks it will make them stop all stupid questions they've been asked about Simon and her.

"Yes," she started to stand up and pointed her finger to Sebastian, "and you my beloved Seb don't even know about this anyway. I can drea-"

Simon suddenly cut her words, "Clary, is okay if they don't believe it. Let me treat you a drink."

Jace quickly pull her other arm, "She already had enough drink for tonight."

"You're not my dad Jace. I can have as many drinks I want." Clary groaned and pouted.

"You drunk." Jace chuckled.

"I am not!" She tried to balance her feet but she feel weak and leaned to Jace for support.

"Well yeah, how about let's go outside, and clear that mind of yours."

"No, you're not going anywhere. You both, stay away from her!" Sebastian grips her arm and snatched her away from Simon and Jace.

"Say, where have you been actually Sebastian?" Jace murmured.

Simon chuckled hearing that, "Ah that was the problem.." Simon waved his hand to Sebastian "..you can't do anything to stop that."

Sebastian eyes turned furious, "If I ever see you two near Clary again, I'm going to 'Rip' that little head of yours and put in the gutter."

Clary head shot up to look at Sebastian face and she knew Sebastian was dead serious about it, "Wait," Clary rushed between them and put her hand in Sebastian chest, "no need for the bad words. Me and Simon just friend from long ago and Jace just tried to be nice." Clary pulled Sebastian hand, "I'm tired let's go home, please Sebastian."

"Leaving already?" Jace looked disappointed

"Yeah." Clary feel sad too, she thought it would be a long time till she meet them again, especially Jace.

"But we finally meet…-" Simon said then he realize, he don't want their secret known by everyone, "…-we finally meet again Clary."

"I'm sorry. We have to go. Goodbye."

"Sebastian you're going?" Isabelle whined and hugged him.

Jace use this chance whispering in Clary ear, "I promise to angel, I'll find you and took you outside the mansion." Clary surprised and bit her lip. She wanted so much Jace to do that, but the risk is too high. Her dad won't let that happen. So she just scoffed, "Good luck finding me."

Sebastian didn't even respond to Isabelle and pulled Clary outside the room. Clary saw determination in Jace eyes before the door closed.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of chapter 1! I think it was tooooo long for one chapter... so in the next chapter I'm gonna short it more. **

**And I'm still waiting for the first reviews! Please tell me what you think about this story and how I've done so far. **

**Thanks for reading this.**

**-Ren-**


	2. Chapter 2 Dream

**A/N: Yeah I'm updated sorry for the long wait. The chapter is served! And I apologize from the deep of my heart, I'm bad at grammar. No wait I'm suck at it. T,T **

**LOL Alright let's get onto the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks for the kind review before X3  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTER IN THIS STORY. COPYRIGHTS BELONG TO CASSANDRA CLARE WHO CREATED ALL OF THE AMAZING CHARACTERS!**

**Song story: Boulevard of Broken Dreams - Green Day**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO : Dream**

"_**Sometimes reality more beautiful than just a dream"**_

_** -Author-**_

Jace POV

Three tall shadows covered the wall building. His blonde hair got blown by the cold air of New York night. His shimmering gold eyes narrowed at the building in front of him. He walked straight to the big tall building. The building looked old and creepy, the kind you would expect to see ghost any soon you stepped inside it. For a second you would see it was just a big church across the street, but not for shadowhunter like them. The enormous building wasn't even purpose as a church. It was too big for only just a church, it has more multiple rooms than you expected.

"I can't believe you recklessly throw your blade like that! What the hell is wrong with that tiny brain you have Jace?" his step-sister flick back her long straight black hair. Her blue piercing eyes stared at him in disbelief.

Jace keep leading them through the long halls and into the elevator. "Well Isabelle, I'm trying to save your ass from getting bitten by that nasty demon." He grimaced as he punched the elevator door to close.

The girl pointed her finger to the other boy, who looked the older one in this group, "FYI Jace, Alec was the one who saved me! His bow served much better than your circus act!" Isabelle glared him. "And he saved yours so sorry ass too!"

Jace was about to open up his big mouth, trying to defend himself but Alec cut him before he could, "Talk about saving, we should save the arguing for later and start getting ready for the party now." He said as he ran a hand through his black hair, looking down at his sister eyes that mirrored him. Except that Alec blue eyes much more soft compared to Isabelle.

The elevator came to a halt and opened up to the long hallway. Jace glance at Isabelle who looks like she wanted to bite him right now and then he immediately stepped out from it, "Well my queen, I'm sorry if I no better use like your other servant. I shall see you later, after you cooled your head down." Jace smirked playfully. Isabelle nearly throws a punch at him if Alec didn't stop her.

"Oh, you're in trouble you fuck-!" Isabelle started to yell at him but Alec cut it again.

"Izzy, don't curse!" Alec stated and motion for Jace to go.

"I can't believe you let him-!..." Isabelle started to screech at his real-brother. Jace didn't wait any of that and jogged back to his room.

He didn't need Izzy to tell him how bad he was. He never fought this horrible since he got really drunk last month when he meet a certain pretty girl with beautiful green eyes and hot red hair at an awesome warlock party. He swore to the angel he will find her, and who would have thought it's so hard.. until now. He was so sure he saw Clary passed by when they fought. His mind got distracted so much he missed his aim to the demon. He even stunned for god how long until Alec pushed him to stab the demon that crept right in front of him.

Clary. The name brings back his odd dream about her. He doesn't know why, sometimes he dreamed of black and white picture of himself walking around on the deserted street. Wherever he looked around, there's no single being alive, just an empty dead city until she met a girl, always standing alone in the middle of the town, where's the clock tower shadow covering her. But whenever he reached to her side, she would turn around, and his eyes stayed on her quivering lips, never meeting her eyes, and tears began rolling down her cheek, down across her oval chin. Then when he looked up to see her eyes, the dream just fade.

He thought the dream was meaning for something. It keeps haunting him down even before he meet Clary. He was so sure it was Clary though. Because after he met her, the dream started to add more color to the black and white background. He saw the girl hair was red as flaming fire, just like Clary's.

He noted to himself to ask her phone number if they meet again. That would make it easier for him to search her.

Jace slammed the door closed and went straight to take a long cold shower. It was ironic. He just told Isabelle that she needed to cool her head when the truth is he was the one who needed it the most. The cold pouring water relaxed his tense muscle, his pounding headache faded, his sudden increase in his heart beat slower. It keeps his mind distracted for a blessing minute before he turned the shower off.

He grimily walked over to his closet and changed to his black jeans and a white tight fitting shirt before he wears his studded belt. When he was ready he picked up his black leather jacket and his phone then closed his door.

Jace walked or more likely dragged his feet to the library where they would always gather together to meet up. Hodge was there reading a book while Hugo- a huge bird- hanging by the window watching him.

Jace noticed Alec was sitting on the couch with his hands folded around his chest and Izzy mirrored his action, but instead of sitting, she was pacing in front of him.

They both were pretty dress up for the party, Izzy with her short blue glittering dress and match stiletto shoes, her silver bracelet hanging around her hand. Alec was wearing a tight black shirt and black jeans. His brown leather draped on the head coach behind him.

They all looked up to him when Jace stepped inside the room.

"Finally the stars arrived!" Isabelle sarcastic voice breaks the silence.

"Do you need my picture, autograph or something for that?" Jace smirked.

"I would love to take your picture when I'm done beating you up."

"Oh your welcome, I feel so loved."

Jace saw Alec stood up and sighed. He took his leather jacket in his hand telling Hodge they would be back later around midnight as Jace and Isabelle followed him silently outside the institute.

They hailed a cab to Brooklyn. It was The High Warlock party again but it much more like a gathering party, so they could dresses in semi-formal. And oddly Alec was the one who told them about the party despite he doesn't like to party a lot. He just silently hoping Clary would be there too.

As soon they stepped inside the big house, Magnus Bane walked down from the stairs with a smug smirk on his face.

"Ah I knew you would come." He said looking between Alec and Isabelle. Jace thought Magnus was referring to Isabelle as he doubted that flirty tone was for Alec. He just looked around didn't bother what Magnus said. He knew if Magnus harassed Isabelle, she could beat him herself. But he notice Alec feeling uneasy about it and Magnus waved his hand looking slightly annoyed.

"Enjoy the party, if you need something just come to me, I'll be around." He said and left them alone. Izzy dragged them to the bar and took the stool with Alec between them.

"Coke for me." Alec ordered but Isabelle stopped the bartender.

"Seriously Alec. We're going to have fun in here! It's a party for the love of Angel! " She cheered and told the bartender to give them Lemondrops.

"I wonder… how did you know this kind of strong alcohol?" Jace snickered at her. Isabelle, being her cheerful state, she forgot that she was mad at him before and smirked.

"I have my ways." She giggled after she drunk her drink in one shot.

"But you still underage." Alec stated.

"And you still an innocent little boy." She pointed out, then she leaned closer to Alec, whispering something that Jace couldn't hear, making Alec blushing deep red. So red that you could see it in this dimmed room.

"What are you two talking about?" Jace raised an eyebrow. "You looked like you just got your fucking first kiss." he beamed to Alec.

Alec stuttered for words and Isabelle giggling madly. Jace looked at them and thought they just gone crazy, too much drink perhaps.

After lots of many shots, Jace could feel he was induced by it. He stood up abruptly and blend into the crowds of dancing people. A blond fey tried to flirt with him but he passed through her as well a tall vampire woman before he saw that familiar red hair flowing through the crowd to another room. Jace pushed past anyone in front of him, making them yell or grunted at him. He reached the other side of the room and looked around again but couldn't find her.

He thought it was just his delusional, messing up his mind by confusing his dream with reality. But that's until she passed right in front of him.

Jace sneaked behind her and Clary turned around then stunned for a second. "Jace?" she said, shocked.

Jace grinned widely, "I told you didn't I that I'll find you Clary." he said in smug smile. He sounded like a two year old kid. He mentally scolded himself for being too much drunk.

Clary scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah you pretty much right…" she said, amused.

She looked just like his fantasy of her in his dream and much more beautiful than he ever remember her before. He then noticed her eyes looked down.

Jace raised an eyebrow, "You're not happy to meet me again." He accused.

Clary looked up and met with his eyes. She probably saw the drunken haze in his eyes and she sighed. Jace lips twitched up slightly, looked annoyed.

He waved his hand, "Fine, I'm not gonna bother you anymore. I shouldn't have search for you too." He said offhandedly. Well technically, it was more like they bumped to each other rather than Jace found her.

Clary sighed, "I didn't say I'm not happy to meet you."

"Then why you look at me like I'm a boring doll display?"

"You're not that boring." She smiled, "You're just annoying." She mumbled.

Jace scoffed. "So what are you doing in Magnus Bane party?" he changed the conversation.

"Nothing.." she looked away from his eyes, "He.. invited me."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, he invited you?" he asked in shock. She just nodded, "So where's your vicious partner?" he smirked teasingly.

Clary ran a hand through her hair again, "He's not here." She said as she started walking towards the other room.

Jace followed her close behind, "You lost him?" he asked, confused.

Clary scoffed, "More like he lost me." She mumbled. When they walking around in the corridor, a guy ask them where's the bathroom and Clary pointed to downstairs.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" she turned around in the corner and headed to the balcony.

Jace raised an eyebrow as how well she knew this mansion. He shrugged, "Well Alec and Izzy want to come here. I just got dragged by them."

And once again Jace was thinking how odd it was Alec wanted to go to a party and let Izzy dress him up. Then Clary suddenly chuckled, "What's got into you?" He gave an amused look to Clary.

Clary gave him a wide smile in return which makes his heart skip a beat, "Nothing." She said again.

Jace scowled slightly, "I don't take nothing for an answer." He stated, crossing his arms in front his chest.

Clary mirrored his action as well raising an eyebrow, "It's not your of your concern to know… yet." She said.

Jace scoffed and shrugged his shoulder, "Alright, whatever you say missy."

Clary looked away and leaned her arms on the balcony fence, looking up to the night sky for a long time. Jace just stared at her, admiring the moment. He didn't notice how pretty she was. Clary was wearing a green button up dress shirt with no selves and the upper two buttons were opened, showing her black bra slightly. And she was wearing white tight skinny jeans and tall black high-heels. How amazing she looked with the night sky scene on the background and Jace was stunned for a moment there.

"What are you staring at?" Clary frowned.

Jace eyes widened slightly, "You.. you look..amazing." He smirked.

Clary just raised her eyebrows, looking surprised and looked away from Jace. He could see slight flush creep up her cheek. Jace grinned even wider as he went beside her.

But suddenly they could hear an uproar coming from the gate. Jace looked at the gate the same time as Clary went inside the mansion. He was surprised that the Clave burst through the gate to the mansion big front doors.

"What..-" he looked around, realizing that Clary wasn't there with him. He then ran back inside the mansion, into the party room, searching for Clary and his siblings.

All of the guest were screaming and scattered around the mansion, running around, heading towards the front door. Jace saw the shadowhunter under the Clave order were searching through the mansion. A big group was surrounding Magnus Bane, Alec, Izzy and Clary in the middle of the room. When Alec looking furious, Izzy looked like she was confused, Magnus looked annoyed, and Clary looked like she just got caught breaking her father car or something, Jace went behind the shadowhunter group, trying to get through.

"What in the name of the Clave are you doing in my house?" Magnus mocked.

"We got the order to restrain Magnus Bane from kidnapping an underage kid." One of them gave Magnus a sheet of glowing paper.

Magnus just glanced at the paper and scoffed, "You can't restrain me for letting a girl took a nap in my house." He said tossing back the paper to the shadowhunter guy.

"What?" Alec gaped.

"He's right. Magnus didn't do anything wrong." Clary agreed with Magnus. Alec gave her a shocked look and turned into curious.

The shadowhunter guy looked at Clary with narrowed eyes, "No, he kidnapped you from Mr. Morgenstern manor. That's how it reported."

Clary narrowed her eyes back at the guy, "No, I went here with my own free will. You don't have to arrest him if I go back to dad right?" she looked defeated but slightly pissed.

The shadowhunter guy glared at Magnus, and then he nodded. Jace tried to pass through the crowd but they won't budge and Clary got dragged away by them, "No…wait, Clary!" he tried to call her but she won't turn around and face him. He needed to go to her before he couldn't meet her again so soon.

Jace managed to pass the door but they already got Clary on the sedan as it drove off leaving him all alone with the dust all over him. He sighed mentally as he watched the car goes.

"Damn!" he cursed and regretting himself for not asking her phone number the first time they met.


End file.
